Not Quite Human
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: -One Shot- It was that winter day that I looked up at him for an explanation but instead felt his lips clash against mine. Blossom & Brick


**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB**

**A/N: This totally random idea popped into my mind. It seemed worth writing! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**_Not Quite Human_**

* * *

It was freezing but I couldn't pull myself away from the landscape. It was breath taking; fresh mounds of snow had just finished falling from the unearthly silver clouds floating above me in the sky.

My hands that lay limply at my sides were cold stiff. The pink cotton mittens, I wore weren't keeping my hands warm anymore, but I finally managed to look away from the wondrously frozen landscape, to softly blow into my hands while rubbing them together in the attempt to get them warm. Blowing on them too fast or hard wouldn't help since I had ice powers and would only make it worse.

I was surprised when two other human hands pulled my right hand into his. I looked up to see his face- Brick was staring back at me. His evil red ruby eyes looked devilish but all the while if I looked long enough, I could see a fire burning within them. He broke eye contact with me and looked down at my hand again.

I let my breath out slowly and a puff of fog came out with it. I hadn't even noticed that I'd been holding my breath. Brick began to take off my cotton mitten exposing my hand to the harsh cold.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing?!"

I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp but he held on to my wrist. He placed the mitten into his jacket pocket before nearing my palm to his lips. I stopped struggling and stared at him. He breathed out a small flame of fire onto my hand. I winced, expecting him to burn off my hand, but instead the flame glazed over my numb skin and warmed it. I silently let him do the same with my left hand, too.

When he was done, he pulled out my pink mittens out of his pocket and slipped them onto my hands. I was amazed to find that they had also been warmed for me with his fire ability. He looked back up at me. I spoke softly, afraid to break the moment," What are you doing here?"

His lips formed a smirk onto his features," Flying by; saw you standing here- freezing to death and decided to drop on by."

Blossom bit her bottom lip tenderly before asking for another reply," Wouldn't you have preferred to have me freeze to death or come down with something?" Brick placed the back of his hand against my now flushed cheeks before answering me," Maybe I wanted to feel your skin burn against mine- before you died that is."

As he spoke his hand began to heat up against my cheek until it began to burn. I quickly pulled away as it became unbearable within seconds. Tears pricked at my eyes as I held my now cool hand to my face. The smirk that played on his lips annoyed me, plus the fact that I'd been tricked by him. Before he could say another word, I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace.

I began to let my body temperature drop and felt him shiver against me. He was cold now. I pressed my cold pale lips to his neck in a smile. This was payback for his treachery, but Brick soon caught on and he began to rise his own body temperature. He wrapped his strong arms around me and we kept playing at this game by continuing to lower or higher our temperatures. I stopped as I reached my limit, he did too. If we went over our limit to control our powers we would surely burn or freeze to death.

The sudden change in atmosphere had changed the weather around us. A tornado like structure surrounded us making my long loose hair blow about us. The blizzard like tornado was made up of snow and dirt particles. I suddenly then realized that Brick's firm body against mine felt like a sun on a nice sunny day, but mixed in with mine it felt like a sunny cool day. We slowly began to change our body conditions back to normal. I probably would've had a hard time if Brick's warmth hadn't been there in this cold.

He didn't let me go immediately at once, even as I had reached my normal temperature. I looked up at him for an explanation but instead felt his lips clash against mine. I pushed away from him and took a few steps back," Don't Brick. We're not like that."

He gave me a confused look before flying off moments later and leaving me. I touched my lips softly with my fingertips," At least not yet we're not."

That winter I fell in love with Brick and I knew we were meant to be. I mean, after all we weren't quite human.

* * *

A/N: Short I know, but worth the effort I think. Review! :3


End file.
